Fun in the Snow
by Elephant66
Summary: Harry and Hermione have some fun in the snow!


**Fun on the Snow**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! Welcome! This short story takes place in 5th year with the Harry/Hermione ship. I don't have much to say. Besides Harry Potter belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I just like writing about Harry Potter. Anyways have a great day and enjoy!

"Uh...Ron?" The red-head looked up from his piece of parchment with only two words on it 'Potions Essay.' But kept his eyes on the parchment.

"Yeah, Harry."

"I'm going to get Hermione, we aren't gonna get anywhere on our homework without her."

"Yeah, see ya." And with that Ron dipped his quill in his ink and tried to continue to write.

As for Harry, Harry made fast paces towards the portrait hole. He felt a smile creep up on his face when he thought of Hermione. Harry went through the portrait hole. His feet almost at a run. Down the stairs and through the corridors. To finally reach outside.

 _Now to find Hermione._ Harry thought to himself. First place to look was Hagrid's. Hermione said she is going help Hagrid with his lesson plans.

Harry trenched through the snow. He heard far off laughters from near the lake. He had a snowball whizz past him, but thanks to Quiddtich he dodged it like it was a bludger.

Finally he reached Hagrid's hut. He raised his cold hand and knocked. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer.

Harry felt a slight bit of frustration surge through him and he kicked the snow. His feet started to move on their own accord towards the lake.

Harry reached the edge of the lake. Not knowing why he walked there. Then he made out a figure on the other side of the lake, sitting on a rock. Harry pulled his feet through the snow. As he got closer he saw her bushy, light, brown hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked beautiful like a picture. He felt a weird longing in his heart but he flicked it away like it was a fly.

It was like a lightbulb was switched on and Harry had an idea. Harry stalked around to the back side of the rock, hidden. He dug his right hand in the snow. Making a ball shape. Aim. Then throw! The snowball whizzed through the air, a perfect throw. Then like a bird flying into glass it hit Hermione in the back.

Hermione snapped her head around her honey gaze capturing the shape of Harry Potter!

"HARRY POTTER!" Her voice shrill, a voice that belonged to Molly Weasley. Hermione stomped towards him. Reaching down grasping a handful of snow.

"Uh oh." Harry whispered.

"I'm getting you for that, Harry Potter!" Harry felt coldness hit his face. Harry reached up his hand sliding off the snow on his face.

"Ok, ok I deserved that... but don't think you are getting away with that, Hermione Granger." Hermione smirked as for Harry he smiled, sheepishly. And Harry threw another one. Hitting Hermione smack in the face.

"It is so on, Harry Potter," and with that snowballs were flying. Harry against Hermione. Harry dodged a fast throw from Hermione Granger. In his head Harry thought _man, she would make a fine chaser with throws like that!_ His thoughts took him off guard as a snowball hit his shoulder. Harry ran, his feet sinking with each step, the snow slowing him down. Harry clasped his fingers around more snow. The snow freezing through his gloves but his mind was occupied with his target, Hermione Granger. Harry felt a hard and cold, mound of snow smash in his side, and snow exploded everywhere.

"Hermione!" Grasping a snowball. Harry threw hitting her. Harry cheered in victory.

"It is not over yet," and another snowball barely missed Harry's leg. Harry threw again hitting Hermione, letting out a joyous laugh. Hermione laughed along, her face a bright smile like the sun.

"Oh, Harry!" She said a laugh in her voice. Hermione ran at him pulling him into a hug that actually knocked him flat. They fell on top of each other. There was something so perfect in this moment.

Hermione landed on top of Harry. They were laughing without a care in the world, forgetting their problems. Forgetting Voldermort even existed. The cloud of Cedric's death lifting off Harry.

If only this moment could last forever.

Soon, the laughing quieted. As emerald met brown. They searched each other's eyes. Hermione feel deep into Harry's forest-green pools. As Harry stared into Hermione's bright, honey eyes. Hermione felt her heart beat the speed of a cheetah. And realizing how awkward the moment was getting, Hermione rolled over to lay next to Harry. Her face a violent red.

Their hands found each other. To break the awkward silence Hermione whispered with a slight laughter in her voice, "we just acted like first years."

"So, what?" Harry responded.

"Well I don't mind it as long as..." Hermione's voice quieted to a noise that was barely audible, "I do it with you." Hermione and Harry sat up. And no other words were needed. As Harry pressed his lips against her's.

There was something so perfect about the moment, it was like something from a fairy tale. And Hermione didn't pull back almost immediately she responded back. They pulled apart for a moment to breathe. Their foreheads rested against each other's before closing the gap again. They looked into each other's eyes with a new feeling. They breathed in each other's so comforting scent. There was no noise but the distant laughter. And it felt like the moment would never end.

Until they pulled apart still resting their foreheads on each other's and staring deeply in each other's eyes. This was how it was meant to be.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."

Thank for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it, it just made me happy and want to play in the snow like a child. I hope you guys got the same joy as I did whilst writing this. Anyways I want you all to spend today and act as a child. Let loose and relax, have some fun! Go off your normal routine! Run around, go to a park, to the beach! Go somewhere that makes you happy! And maybe if it happens to be snowing have a snowball fight like Harry and Hermione! Have fun! Anyways thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you again! And remember to take a break today and have some fun!

-Elephant66


End file.
